Kudou's Bad Luck
by ShadowAuthor1206
Summary: It's bad enough that Kudou's cursed with bad luck normally. It's even worse when it gets Heiji stuck doing karaoke.


This was supposed to be fun. A fun trip to Tokyo to hang out with Kudou, still stuck as Conan, talk about cases, possibly, or in fact most likely, stumble upon a murder or two. You know, the usual. This was neither the usual, nor was it particularly fun. This was in fact one of the least fun things Heiji could ever imagine himself being forced to do. And it was all that damn Kudou's fault. Him and his criminally bad luck.

If Heiji had any doubts about Kudou and his bad luck, this had definitely removed any trace of said doubt. It was now confirmed. Kudou was definitely a bearer of some seriously bad luck. it almost seemed like he was cursed or something. Not that Heiji was the superstitious type or anything, but the guy happened upon more cases in a week than others would in a lifetime. That definitely wasn't normal.

This time, however Kudou hadn't brought a case or anything like normal. In fact, this was probably worse. No, scratch the "probably". It most definitely _was_ worse.

Kudou's bad luck had caused him to be stuck in a karaoke bar, along with Kudou, or rather, Conan-kun, he added as a mental note. He had to make sure that he didn't mess up again. Other than him, there was also Kazuha, Ran and Detective Mouri. The others had already sung a song each, apart from Conan. He didn't want to sing, and to be honest, no one wanted to hear him sing. While Heiji loved his best friend, his singing was downright horrible. It had caused him nightmares at night. That's the level of horrible it was.

Detective Mouri had just finished, and doing better than Heiji thought he would. Heiji was praying kazuha wouldn't ask him to sing again like she did when they arrived, but his prayers were cut short but the voice of kazuha. "Come on, Heiji! We're all dyin' ta hear ya sing!"

"I already told ya, I don't want ta do it!" he said, glaring at Kazuha. "There's no way!"

Beside him, Kazuha was glaring his way, a pout on her lips. "Come on, Heiji! Just one song, that's all we're askin' for!" she practically begged, her gaze shifting towards the others. "They want ta hear ya sing too, right?" She asked, pleased when they all nodded in response. "We promise we won't laugh or anything!"

Heiji wasn't sure if he should be relieved that they wouldn't laugh, or offended that she would think they would have a reason to laugh in the first place. He might have hated singing in front of others, but that didn't mean he was terrible or anything. He was just thankful that he wasn't as tone deaf as Kudou. that had to count for something, at least.

Heiji was just about to protest again when they suddenly started chanting. " _Heiji, Heiji, Heiji, Heiji…"_ it come from the others. Those assholes. Now he had to do it, didn't he? "Alright, fine, I'll do it!" He said in an almost too loud voice, directed at kazuha. "As long as it's just that one song. And I want to choose it."

The response was a massive eruption of cheers from the others, and Heiji muttered something under his breath, none of it pleasant. After a few moments of hesitation, and him desperately trying to find a way out of this mess, he finally began searching for a song, just any song he knew he could actually sing.

He was in luck. There, between dozens of songs he'd never heard of, were one he most definitely knew. In fact,after he had watched the entirety of the anime the song came from with kazuha, he had listened to it on repeat to the point where the song was banned in his house.

Heiji took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was yet to come. Microphone in hand, he closed his eyes and started singing when the music started, shutting everything else out of his mind as he focused solely on the song. If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen the shocked faces of everyone present. In fact, conan was so shocked he almost choked on air.

None of that mattered to Heiji, not right now. What mattered was the song, which was the only thing in his mind right now. His mind only vaguely registered the fact that the song ended, and so he opened his eyes, bringing himself back from the trance the song had put him in.

When he saw everyone's faces, one more shocked than the other, he let out a brief chuckle, not sure what their reactions meant. "Was I that bad?" He asked, another slight chuckle following the question.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, Heiji? That was amazin'!" Kazuha exclaimed, the first to recover from the state of shock. "I didn't know ya could sing so well!" The praise he got from kazuha caused Heiji's cheeks to get a tad more red, but he forced it down, instead just sending kazuha a grin. "I'm full of secrets," he said, the grin now shifting into a smirk. You know, maybe this whole karaoke thing wasn't so bad after all. And while Kudou did have cursed bad luck, at least it didn't bring any murders around this time.

Not even a minute after he finished the thought, they all heard the sound of a gunshot, following by a blood-curling scream from somewhere in the building. It was easy to see Heiji's inner thoughts from his facial expressions alone.

 _Are you kiddin' me right now, Kudou?_


End file.
